Love Cafe
by I-ZulaikhaZ
Summary: Tails meet up with Cream at a new cafe in town. Just one sweet day for those two. One-shot and I think it's okay. Tails X Cream fanfic.


_**Hey everyone! Sorry but I decided NOT TO continue my fanfic, Missing for a while. I need more exciting ideas! But, please enjoy my one-shot fanfiction, LOVE CAFÉ!**_

 _ **P/S-None of the Sonic's character in this fanfiction is mine. Unless Marylyn the waiter.**_

 _ **X.O.X.O,**_

 _ **Zizy-Ikha Zue-**_

* * *

Tails just finished his last upgrade to the X Tornado. He quickly cleaned himself.

"What should I do now? Hmm…" He thought for a while. A minute later, he snaps his finger.

"Maybe a cup of coffee at the café will do it!" He said. He walked to the nearby café. He always went to this new café with Sonic, Shadow and Silver. They have a guy talk at this café every weekend.

The café just opened from the last month. They called it 'Love Café'. Some people said this café is the place you find your true love or soul mate.

As Tails arrived at the Love Café, he sits at the bar and waited patiently for the waiter or waitress.

"Good morning, what you would like to have?" The waitress who is wearing a nametag; Marylyn asked.

"Morning, I would love to have coffee. Less sugar please." Tails said politely.

"Sure. Wait here." Marylyn said as she went to the kitchen. Tails waited patiently for her.

Then, Tails saw a rabbit coloured cream sat beside him. The other waitress took approached the cream coloured rabbit. Tails knew what Cream's going to order. Must be the…

"I'll have Cream Latte please." Cream said. Tails guess was correct.

"Hey Cream, what are you doing here?" Tails greeted her. Cream looked at Tails and smiled.

"Hey, Tails! Fancy that I meet you here. I just come to grab some drinks in the morning." She said smiling sweetly at Tails.

Tails' coffee was coming. Marylyn gave the cup of coffee to him.

"Here you go." She said and leaved.

"What are you doing here?" Cream asked. Possibly she did not know what to talk about.

"I just came for a coffee." He said as he drank his coffee.

"Do you believe the rumours about this Love Café is the place you've meet your love?" Cream asked. Her cream latte just comes. She drank it.

"Well, according to the record…over 92% of people who come here met their love. But, I wonder why I don't see my true love." Tails said in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah, me either. I've come here every single day but there is no such thing as meeting your love." Cream said. She drank again.

"Wow! You must love that cream latte very much right?" Tails asked, surprised. Cream nodded.

"It's my cup of tea."

Then, Tails raised his hand to call the waitress.

"I pay for your cream latte." Tails said. Cream was about to said 'no' but Tails said,

"I will not accept 'no' as an answer."

"This coffee and that cream latte. How much does it cost?" Tails asked. The waitress counted it using the calculator. After paying for the drinks, they both went out of the Love Café.

"Hey, Cream. How about we meet here again?" Tails asked. Cream nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but when?" She asked. Tails smiled ear to ear.

"Tonight, 7 p.m."

"Great, meet you later."

* * *

Tails had been waiting for Cream about 3 minutes at the Love Café. Cream came a minute later.

"Hey Tails! Sorry I'm late." Cream said, apologizing. Tails just smiled nervously. Cream sits at the table. She sits in front of Tails.

"Uh…Cream. I want to give you something…" Tails said, nervously. He took out a bouquet of orchid and purple tulips.

"This is for um...you." He said, stammered. Cream gasped in surprise.

"Oh Tails, it's so sweet of you. Thanks!" Cream said and took the flowers.

"Actually Cream, there is something I wanted to tell you…" Tails said nervously. Tails gazed to her beautiful eyes, which made Cream stared at his eyes too. They both smiled and blushed.

"What is it?" Cream asked. Tails cleared his throat and gulped.

"Come on Tails, speak your mind." Cream said, obviously she was inpatient.

"I-I Love…uh, you." He said mostly like mumbling.

"What?" Cream asked. She did not catch it.

"I love you!" Tails said as loud as Cream could hear. Luckily, nobody heard it except Cream.

Cream smiled ear to ear.

"I love you too." She said.

After all of the fun, they finally went out of the café. Tails send Cream home.

"Hey Tails, I have something to give you." Cream said. Tails raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"This."

Cream pressed her lips on Tails' lips. Tails' eyes were wide and his cheeks become as red as Knuckle's fur. Then, Cream stopped kissing him. She ran to her front door and yelled,

"Good Night Tails!"

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **How was the story? I think I don't really like how I end it but, if you like it, up to you. So, read and review. Don't send flames or I send you a flame.**_

 _ **Wait for my other story.**_

 _ **X.O.X.O,**_

 _ **Zizy-Ikha Zue-**_


End file.
